About NuVera Online
About NuVera Online NuVera Online (NuVO) is a 3D virtual world program that allows registered users to create a virtual version of themselves called an Avatar. Avatars are used in the downloadable 3D client software where users can dress them up, change their skin textures, add different hairs and much more. In NuVera Online the avatars walk, controlled by the user, and as development moves forward will be able to do many different animations, both alone and interacting with other users avatars. In order to use NuVera Online you must download the 3D Client Software using the Launcher to gain access to the virtual environment. NuVO allows registered users to build up as many private environments (only those invited in can visit) and even use them as public places (allowing others to visit of their own free will) of their choosing. Environments have a wide range of options including premade selections or those that can be built from a base ground and have housing and objects/furniture added, creating a unique overall look. Although NuVO is for 18 years of age or older this is not an indication that we strive to have a sexual environment nor are we a dating service. Our users range from casual chatters to user developers of in client products. Although there is the chance that some of our users may develop friendships and potential relationships it is not our focus to provide this as a service. NuVO is a means to allow users to meet people from all over the world and grow together as a community, utilize the available products provided by us and users that are developers, to create areas where role playing, social gatherings, and other types of like interest groups can be actively pursued and shared with others from all over the world. NuVera Online is developed by a two person team, Tim Pelham and Wyllo Rogers, from Nitrous Butterfly LLC independent game development . It has been in development since January 7, 2007 and came out of closed beta in October of 2010. In January 2012 NuVera Online came out of open beta and has since been growing in popularity while more options are continuing to be added as it progresses. Since January 2012 NuVera Online has seen the addition of vehicles (the Zip car and the BOBB hoverboard to start with), imported user created animations, the ability for developers to add swimmable water to their imported models, body shaping (still in progress as more options are made available), a new NuVO specific island (Sunset Isle), and so much more. One of the unique elements added to NuVO in 2013 is the inclusion of activities referred to as Hobbies and Crafting. This element sets NuVO apart from other virtual worlds and virtual chats in that it allows users the opportunity to level up their avatar while enjoying their time scavenging (collecting items), creating crafted objects from the items they collect and includes plans to also add fishing and gardening.